Mages of the Stone
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (AU.) Young ice mage Radar returns to the surface after twelve years of his people hiding to live in Beacon Town and ends up being friends with the legendary Order of the Stone and their leader's new intern, but much more wildness happens than he expected. (Plus some hinted shipping.) (Rated T for poor judgment, body horror, violence, minor gore, alcohol, and swearing.)
1. Former Blaze Rods Meet Radar

" _Once upon a time, there were five friends. They were once normal, but then one day, they were struck with a curse. It turned out to be a blessing since it only gave them the ability to fight with strange but incredible powers, powers they used for good and to fight a ferocious and terrifying creature, the Ender Dragon. They emerged victorious and became the heroes we know well of today, Gabriel the Wind-walking Warrior, Ellegaard the Fire-breathing Redstone Engineer, Magnus the Earth-shaking Rogue, Ivor the Water-shifting Potion Brewer, and their leader, Soren the Storm-controlling Architect. Later on, they were five born with the same powers. Those five rose up to defeat the Witherstorm, traveled to whole other worlds, battled the dastardly Admin God Romeo, and now are living in the peaceful village of Beacon Town, awaiting the day the next greatest adventure will come._ ", the narrator read, revealing himself to be a guy with black hair and black eyes, wearing an employee's uniform and black glasses, he sighed closing the book he read from, "What a great story...", he happily said.

He got up and put the book in his inventory, "Oh man, I wish I was like them! Jesse can use electricity to her will and her friends have good powers too, all I can do is wield the power of ice. Everyone knows it's not as great.", he muttered to himself. Then he spotted a spider crawling towards him, he whipped around towards it and suck his arm out, cause a lot of icy particles to fly out of his hand and freeze the spider. He grabbed out his shield, jumped up, and shattered the spider with the edge of the shield, causing it to disappear, he put it back into his inventory smiling. "At least I'm skilled with it, I'll give you that much.", he calmly spoke to himself as he continued walking, "Just think. In a few hours, I'll be eighteen.", he continued. His smile disappeared for a second, "I gotta stop talking to myself, too.", he muttered consciously. Suddenly, three figures peered behind in a tree, the weak-looking male caught on and turned around to blast the tree with ice, "No one sneaks up on me like that without becoming frozen solid!", he defensively shouted. The side of the tree was covered in thick frost, no one was there.

Then the three people poked their heads out from behind it, shaking from the sudden attack, it was Lukas's former friends, formerly known as the Blaze Rods. The glasses-wearing male knew very well of them, considering Lukas written about their bad rep in Sky City history. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the two males and female, "So you're the former bad guys previously know as the Blaze Rods, huh?", he bitterly scoffed, "What now? Are you call me a freak and tell and the next 'normal person' about me almost attacking you? Hmm, are you?", he asked. Clearly, most people who saw had negative thoughts on his powers. The three raised their hands up, showing him that they mean him no harm, and walked slowly and carefully over to him. Their clothes were armor-less and mildly torn up.

"What? No, no. We would never do that to someone we just met, unlike most people. Why, hell! Our best friend is a mage of a different element!", the brown haired male Aiden answered, "Really, even though you betrayed him?", the glasses-wearing male replied, "Yeah. We learned to respect mages, no matter what. So, uh, huh, where are you going?", the brown hair girl Maya asked him nervously, the glasses-wearing male scoffed, "Beacon Town, hope the people there are much more excepting than the ones at Champion City. That happened just like any other town I previously entered, they found out I have powers and they chase me away. Why would you guys care?", he sneered, "We were just wondering, we were kinda going there too coincidentally. Also I think they'll except you, we heard the person who runs the town is a mage. And everyone there loves her.", the black haired male Gill shakingly explained, the glasses-wearing male sighed, "Alright, whatever.", he said.

The three others put their hand down calmly, "Phew! Thank you for sparing us. Now I, uh, suppose introductions are in order.", Aiden said, "I'm Aiden. And these are my friends, Gill and Maya. Good to meet you, uh... Bud?", he continued as he pointed to himself, Gill, and Maya, "Radar, and I'm not your 'bud'.", the third male with glasses responded, revealing his own name. The other three respectfully nodded, understanding his words. As they started walking, Radar sighed, "Look, I'm not mad at you guys... And gal. It's just... When I first walked out of that portal, I was happy to meet people at first but, well, I already told you the outcome.", he apologized, "Hey, it's fine. You're not exactly the first mage that had that problem, according to history.", Maya calmly answered, "Yeah, it's perfectly understandable why you don't really trust us.", Gill added. Aiden raised an eyebrow, "There are people in other worlds. You're from this world, right?", he asked, Radar just nodded, making Aiden's eyes widen, "Then, where DID you come from? We thought this world's ice mages were all extinct.", he continued.

Radar rolled his eyes at the clearly false thought, "That rumor's exaggerated, we just escaped to a secret place beneath bedrock. Then we decided to leave a week ago.", he answered, "Once whatever Romeo, the first Admin God, created disappeared, I woke up from a coma and given the honor to be the first one to leave that darned place. Kinda like an early birthday present.", he continued. "Well then, congratulations.", Maya spoke up, "Sorry your week turned out horrible though, kid.", Aiden said, Radar's eyes narrowed at that last word, "I'll be eighteen in a matter of hours, thank you very much.", he talked back, Aiden was taken back, "Oh. Well, happy birthday.", Gill said to change the mood of it, "Yeah, well, Maya's twenty-one and Gill and I are twenty-two. So you're still kind of a kid to me.", Aiden responded, Radar put his hand to his face and shook his head. After a second, he put his hand back down and the four were half way there. Smiling, they started running. Suddenly, Radar was ahead of Aiden in a couple seconds, a blue-ish green trail following him. They all stopped and caught up with each other to figure out what just happened, only to hear someone walking over to them. That person was a young women.

Something was definitely wrong, here. Her forehead was melting and turning a light grey, half of her face was. Her tan skin melting into that silvery color, one of her teal eyes falling off and becoming buried in the dripping gunk, her red hair stayed the same color, but even it was melting into the liquid sludge. She was crying, "Please, you gotta help me! It's starting to hurt! A LOT!", she yelled. Suddenly one of her arms fell off, causing her to scream in pain. Aiden was glancing around for anyone else, Maya put her hands to her mouth, Gill put his hands on his head not wanting to believe what he sees, and Radar stood there slack-jawed and frozen. None of them knew what to do in this situation, they never heard of or seen anything like this before. Then the woman shouted again, "PLEASE, AT LEAST KILL ME! I CAN'T... Can't... I...", her voice softened and slowed down. They didn't want to kill her, but it was too late anyway. She fell forward and splatted into a grey and red puddle, causing her remain parts to become grey liquid too, even her clothes.

Gill and Maya held each other, Aiden grabbed his own arms, and Radar's slacked-jaw expression changed to a closed-mouth mortified stare. They just watched in horror as someone became a puddle of Notch-knows-what, and they did nothing to help. But how could they have helped, while not knowing anything about it? All of the sudden, out of the puddle came two forelegs with big paws still silvery, a red ocelot head one and a half times the same size of a person's head then came out roaring, the red back and tail and silver hind-legs and paws formed as the new beast stood up. The grey underbelly spreaded half way up the big red neck and grey muzzle formed on the snout, the red back slid part way down the forelegs and hind-legs as black spots formed on it and the tail, the tail tip turned black too. The nose formed on the top of the snout, the mouth formed with a pallet, black lips, a tongue, and super sharp teeth, the super sharp retractable claws formed and were slightly out, and the huge blank white eyes formed where an ocelot's eyes would be. No longer a puddle or a person, but a huge red, black, and grey ocelot. Fur, bones, insides, and all. It was still female, due to it's eyelashes and it's structure. It turned to the four and snarled, sheathing it's claws out way more. The beast roared.

 _ **Yeah, this isn't good...**_


	2. Beacon Town

The four screamed and ran as the creature pounced at them. Radar was near a the start of a hill, but the monstrous ocelot wasn't around, "Where'd it go?!", he panicked. The creature came from behind, but it was growling. Radar knew where it was, his eyes narrowed, "Clever girl.", he said. Before it pounced, he ran with his new super speed, only to trip and fall on his knees. He turned around as the creature was cornering him. Apparently, she was only after Radar for some reason. The other three would've left him to die, but instead they pulled out iron swords and went around to attack the creature. But the thing was already too close to Radar. Suddenly Radar felt a rush of powerful energy, he raised his hand. But rather than shooting ice at the ocelot creature, he lifted it off the ground. His eyes would be blank with icy blue whenever he was mad, but at that time, his eyes were like that but glowing and smokey. He started floating up in a standing position until he was ten blocks off the ground as angelic wings that were made of ice formed on his back, leaving Gill, Maya, Aiden, and the now-floating creature stunned.

His ice wings flapped, keeping him up in the air, as Radar slammed his hand down, causing the creature to crash and obtain minor damage. It stood up, shaking it off and hissing as it ran away. Aiden, Gill, and Maya put their swords back. Radar started floating back down, his eyes going back to normal and his wings deteriorating into disappearing snowflakes. When he got to the ground, he nearly passed out. The other ran towards him, "Whoa, whoa!", Gill shouted, "Hey! Easy there, easy!", Maya said as Radar struggled to try to get up, "How the hell did you do all THAT?!", Aiden asked, "I don't know, I was cornered then I just sorta... did it... Let's just get to Beacon Town, already.", Radar answered. The others nodded. As Radar finally stood up, they continued to Beacon Town. The giant gates were intimidating, but a welcome sight. As for the people's build, they were pretty fun. The four even looked at the Reuben Memorial, it got kinda glum with people saying the pig was as big as a hero as the rest of the New Order of the Stone. Though the Blaze Rods only saw him as a stupid piece of meat in the past, they can only imagine how tragic it is for Jesse.

Then they came across two certain individuals who saw them, a girl in a blue and white shirt and a male in an orange cat hoodie. "Oh, hello!", the male said, "Hey, there.", the girl said, "Hi, I'm Radar. And this Maya, Gill, and Aiden.", Radar responded, gesturing to himself and the other three. The two smiled, "I'm Stampy Cat, and this is Stacy Plays.", the male with the hoodie replied. This felt odd to Radar, but they were actually so nice. Stacy glanced at the Blaze Rods then Radar, "I thought I heard three of those names before. Aiden, Gill, Maya, you used to win the Endercon Building Competition every year for nine years, right?", she asked, Aiden, Gill, and Maya nodded, Radar wondered how they did it. They were startled as a woman screamed and turned to where they heard the noise, the woman was in a glass tube with a block-high stone bottom. It was small and for water, but apparently the water was replaced with lava. The woman broke the glass, but she can't climb through the hole easily enough or break the stone with her pickaxe fast enough to get out before it reaches her. Radar froze the lava into solid ice.

(Just as an FYI, ice mages' powers are stronger than Radar gives credit for.)

The woman finally got out and stared at Radar with wide eyes, "An ice mage? Oh, I didn't think another one would come here.", she said. Then everyone who also witnessed the near disaster looked at Radar with skeptical looks, causing Stacy and Stampy to look oddly at each other and Aiden, Gill, and Maya to glance around nervously. Radar pulled his arm back and rubbed it sheepishly, "Everyone's looking at us...", Maya pointed out, "I feel really uncomfortable...", Gill mumbled, "Well, this is foreboding...", Aiden said. Suddenly a blur came flying down and landed on all fours, the blur turned out to be a girl no older than what Radar was going to be, maybe a couple minutes younger than him. She had blonde hair with beads in it, but there was something weird about the rest of her. Her eyes are blue with thick black slits for pupils, her arms were brown feline forelegs and her legs were brown feline hind-legs, her ears were brown cat ears with black edges, she had a brown lion tail with the tip black, and she even had brown bird wings. The hybrid woman stood up, "Why are you dudes here?", she asked Maya, Gill, Aiden, and Radar.

"Why should we tell a weird cat girl with wings?", Aiden said, the girl's eyes narrowed and she growled, "Now you made her mad.", the woman Radar saved frantically said. The blonde girl inhaled sharply then blew out her mouth, causing dozens of ice particles to flow out of her mouth like a blizzard at Maya, Gill, Aiden, and Radar. The four yelped and Radar prepared his defense, "I APOLOGIZE, I APOLOGIZE!", Aiden shouted. All of the sudden, a four block long and three block tall stone wall came in front of the four and the ice covered it instead. Two well-known people came up from behind the feline girl, Axel and Olivia. Axel slammed his hand down to make the tiny wall go back into the ground, "Don't do that in town, Nell. Not after last time.", Olivia said, revealing the girl's name, "Fine. Sorry, Olivia.", the dark skinned woman rolled her eyes, "Axel, Olivia, the one with glasses saved my life and the other three weren't hurting anybody. Please, don't shove them out of town.", the woman Radar saved pleaded, "Thank you!", Radar said. Axel and Olivia knew the 'Blaze Rods' for being jerks and almost murderers, but they still let this slide.

Axel sighed, "Fine, whatever. They could stay. Nell's not allowed near them, though.", he decided, the whites of Nell's eyes were taken over by her irises and her black pupils narrowed more as she hissed at the burly black haired man, "Now don't you hiss at me, Missy.", he continued, Nell hissed again before her eyes went back to normal she was flying to the Order Hall to tell the beloved Hero-in-Residence. The four felt really bad about her, but Aiden felt worse. "Don't worry about her, Nell will be fine. She quick to get over it.", Olivia said, "It's my fault she got mad, I called her weird.", Aiden replied, "You've done worse, Aiden. It's no big deal.", Axel explained, Aiden nodded, "This might be an offensive question, but what exactly is she?", Radar asked, "Nell is half sphinx AND half ice mage, it became obvious quickly.", Olivia answered, "Let's take you to the Hero-in-Residence, she's a nice gal. And she's looking for interns, I think the guy with glasses might be good at it.", Axel said smiling, "I am good at helping people manage things.", Radar responded, "Then, let's go.", Olivia said. And they started walking, Radar guessing who _she_ is.

They all went to the Order Hall, Axel and Olivia leading the way to the Main Office, which is the technical mayor's office. The oak wood plank and stone brick desk was on top of a small pyramid of quartz stairs, a redstone lamp with lever on the front behind the throne-like wool and oak wood plank chair on top of an oak fence pole, Lukas and Petra at the bottom standing like guards and glaring Aiden, Gill, and Maya, the Hero-in-Residence herself sitting in the chair. "I thought you'd come back one day.", the woman said, her voice was all too familiar to Aiden, "It can't be...", he said in a soft tune, "No way, is that woman... Jesse?", Radar asked in surprise. The woman got up and walked down the stairs to face the former bad guys, her black hair and green eyes they remember. "J-J-Jesse, hey. It's, uh... It's been a while, hasn't it? Heh...", Aiden said, still finding intimidation in her eyes, "Three years, Aiden. Welcome home. We decided to forgive you.", Jesse said, Lukas and Petra nodded. Jesse turned over to Radar, "Now, who are you?", she asked him, "U-U-U-Um, R-Radar.", Radar stammered, "He's kind of proof that ice mages in this world are still alive.", Aiden added.

Everyone else's eyes widened, Jesse gasped, "Really?", she asked, "Yeah. There was an Admin God named Fred and he has a village of people beneath bedrock, all the ice mages were kept under that village to. And since I'll be eighteen tonight, I was the first one to leave.", Radar said proudly, "Cool.", Lukas said, "Sweet.", Petra said quietly, "That's great, happy birthday.", Jesse said kindly, "Oh thank you, Jesse!", Radar responded to her happily, "Yeah. It's actually Nell's birthday today, too. But she's been called _things_ by everyone when she first came here, that was three years ago today.", Jesse added. Aiden rubbed his arm regretfully, the others looked at the wall nearest to Lukas where Nell was being comforted by Ivor then turned away when Radar cleared his throat to tell them to let her calm down. "Uh, hey, so... what do you know about mages, Jesse?", Radar asked, "Read all the books. I know that people who are born as mages, 'natural borns', have different special abilities, but it's impossible for them to have telekinesis or flight weirdly enough. Those abilities develop at certain times.", Jesse casually explained.

Radar processed that thought for a moment, "Hmm. Well, that might explain how I can do _this_ and control whether or not I do it...", Radar said before taking twenty seconds to run out of town then back, the trail still there, almost everyone there was stunned, "Radar, that's 'Sound Breaker'! The most rare special ability a mage could have!", Jesse exclaimed, her eyes lit up, "Wow, that's amazing. B-But that doesn't explain how I was able to throw a monster to the ground by levitating it, or how I was able to float ten blocks high.", Radar responded. Jesse's look changed as everyone beside Maya, Gill, Aiden, and Radar were looking at each other, Jesse's face became more shadowy as a certain strange thought crossed her mind. "Quick question, Radar. Do you know your mother?", Jesse asked in a serious tone, "No, my dad said the reason she never visits is because she's always busy.", Radar answered, "Okay, do you at least know her name?", Jesse asked again, "Yes, actually. _Xara._ ", Radar answered again, Petra gasped at that, "Jesse, you don't think...", she said, Jesse nodded, "Well, Radar... Your mother's a former Admin God.", she said.

Radar's eyes just widened and everyone except Jesse and Petra gasped with their eyes wide, "Wh-What are you saying?!", Radar said, "She said it herself. Thirteen years ago today, she was striped of her Admin God powers. And apparently, I believe she had you five years before that. And since you had witnesses who saw that kind of power, it confirms you might have inherited some of it. She even admitted to have a son she refers to as 'Ray'. You might very well be a genetic combination. Of an ice mage, and something... MUCH more.", Jesse responded, Radar felt like his head was spinning, "So, not only have we met an ice mage from our world...", Gill started, "But a possible half-god, as well...", Maya finished, "Just when you think it couldn't get any weird, this happens.", Aiden stated. Radar took a deep breath, "Okay, subject change... Axel thought I could be you intern or whatever.", Radar spoke up, Jesse smiled, "Sure, Radar. We'll talk about that, but I wanna test something first. Think of it as a little birthday present from me.", she responded, "Okay, what is it?", Radar asked, "Show your combat skills by fighting either Petra, Axel, Olivia, Lukas... or ME.", Jesse answered.

 ** _Ugh, last three paragraphs were rushed..._**


	3. A Battle of Heroes (Jesse VS Radar)

A minute later, they all were at a battlefield arena. Jesse stared through the window, "It's been a while since I had something like this, almost 1095 days to be exact.", she admitted. She turned around and lining up with Petra, Lukas, Axel, and Olivia, her in the middle. "Yes, I would advise not to fight Jesse. She's actually the strongest and toughest one, even defeated me in a similar duel once.", Ivor warned, "Yeah, fighting her was intimidating. I got stronger, but she was balanced and seemingly got even stronger just looking at me.", Aiden agreed, "Don't worry, guys. I got this. ...Well, maybe.", Radar stated, "Jesse, should we really do this? We're stronger than he is, and you're even stronger than we are.", Lukas said, "I know what I said, I have faith in him.", Jesse responded, "Well, Radar. Just choose your opponent.", she continued. Radar was to allowed fight any one of the Order. they were more experienced than him on the battlefield, but he learned from the best too. Still, he had to think about his decision. And he knew backing out of this test wasn't an option.

Mages are so much physically stronger than they look, especially earth mages, and Axel looks pretty strong to start with. Then there was Olivia, she's smart and fire melts ice. Ice versus air could go either way, but Petra was skilled with a sword if weapons were involved. His ice could freeze the water, although Lukas is pretty clever and crafty himself so he'd still find a way to win. The only other option was Jesse, the leader. Ice can be destroyed by lightning and she is smart too, but Radar knew a few tricks. Obvious choice was obvious. Radar took a breath, "Okay, I choose... Jesse.", he said quickly pointing at Jesse, everyone stayed quiet for a moment, "Oh, Radar, no.", Maya squeaked, "And don't go easy on me, either.", Radar demanded, "Oh, big mistake.", Gill muttered, Jesse smiled, "Very well, this is YOUR choose.", she said. Radar knew he was being doubted, but he felt like he could beat her without Admin God powers. He knew it was an emergency weapon, anyhow. The two contestants went across from each other on the huge rectangular white wool field, Jesse on the right and Radar on the left. They both pulled out their weapons of choice, Jesse with a diamond sword and Radar with his shield. They both traded off determined looks, the others were sitting in the stands. Nell, knowing sphinxes used to announce tournaments, decided to start it off. "Let the battle BEGIN!", the sphinx girl declared, Jesse and Radar listened. And with that, the battle begun.

The two mages charged at each other, Jesse then slashed at Radar twice and he blocked it with the shield both times. Jesse strengthened her sword with electricity, Radar did the same by coating his shield in ice. As they collided their weapons together once again, they were launched back half way and the weapons broke and disappeared. Jesse charged up a powerful electric bolt and shot it at Radar, who brought up a thick and hardened nine-block-big ice wall. After the bolt hit it, there was a giant hole in the ice wall. Radar brought the wall down and used his 'Sound Breaker' ability to dodge the smaller bolts Jesse kept launching at him and he circled behind her. He kept trying to hit her while dodging her fists and feet, she did the same thing landing a couple hit before leaping backwards. Jesse smirked, "This here is my special ability, 'Sleeping Powder'!", she said. A sparkling lilac colored smoke emitted from her hands went towards Radar, slowly but surely starting to completely cover him. Radar started feeling drowsy and fell to his hands and knees, but not without seeing Jesse charge up another super strong bolt. With the last of his energy, he remained awake long enough to cover himself with ice. Being an ice mage, it's a way for him to get his energy back. As Jesse launched her attack at Radar, he used his recovering energy to create a resilient icy mist to block out the attack, causing a short and small explosion which blew away the lilac smoke and revealed Radar covered in ice. He stood up and shook the ice off, everyone except him gasped. Radar confidently smiled, "Nothing like unpleasant coldness to wake you up!", he said smugly. Jesse started to shoot smaller attacks at him, but he leaped up and created an ice pillar to land. She destroyed it, but he kept leaping and making more pillars. When Jesse destroyed the third pillar, Radar jetted himself up with ice with one hand and froze her feet to the ground with the other. He landed on his feet and used his super speed to run up to Jesse and land a few hits on her, knocking her all the way back and breaking her free. Radar leaped all the way back before Jesse got back up, then the two charged at each other once more. Jesse tried to hit Radar with one more punch, but he dodged it before freezing the ground beneath her and punch her one more time, causing her to slip and tumble. Jesse groaned as she was unable to keep fighting, meaning Radar had won.

Everyone was slack-jawed in awe, then Aiden, Gill, and Maya grinned at each other. Nell was smiling next, "And the winner... is... RADAR!", she shouted. Everyone else smiled and cheered at Radar. "I knew you could beat me.", Jesse said, Ivor threw Splash Potions of Healing at them, "Thanks, Ivor.", Jesse continued. Jesse stood up and smiled at Radar, the kid never felt so happy before. "That was spectacular, if I do say so myself!", Ivor admitted, "Yeah!", Petra agreed, "Way to win the battle, dude!", Axel beamed, "You go!", Olivia cheered, "I can't believe it, you won! Amazing!", Lukas said, "Thanks, you guys. I can't believe I'm being praised by the Order!", Radar responded to all of them, "You're not bad yourself, Jesse.", he continued, "Thanks, Radar. Good fight.", Jesse replied and shook hands with Radar, "Now, let's see about being my intern.", she continued as she and Radar walked away. Aiden, Gill, and Maya stopped smiling and turned to Nell, they walked up to her. "Hey, Nell. Look, I'm sorry I called you weird. I see why it's hurtful. Then Jesse told us what you went through when you came here, and it made me feel worse.", Aiden apologized, "It's okay, dude. I'm over it now. You just met Radar, right?", Nell forgave him and asked him, "Um, yeah.", Aiden answered, "Well I wanna say, he gets the kitty a-purring~.", Nell responded and purred, Gill and Maya got uncomfortable and Aiden facepalmed, "Oy vey.", Aiden said.

Everyone decided to do something else, "We should tell the townspeople about Radar's power, and his birthday.", Petra decreed, "Ha, they won't believe us.", Ivor responded, "Let's just see.", Lukas argued. They told the town about an ice mage who defeated Jesse in a duel and that it was his birthday. To Ivor's surprise, they took their word for it. And soon, Radar was greeted politely by people and everyone who saw him said 'Happy birthday' and he responded with 'Thank you'. Jesse facepalmed a couple times after they found out that the word was spread.

 _ **This is so great...**_


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Later on, Jesse hired Radar as her faithful intern and he and Nell had good birthday for the most part. They met the original Order of the Stone, got an apology and a gift (Crystal gems that make mages stronger, the other mages are given one each too.) from Stella, the non-mob witch leader of Champion City, and haven't even been ridiculed by anyone. However, Stacy and Stampy were acting suspicious. Now it was nighttime, and they were alone together outside, Radar was wearing his original outfit (from this point on). He suddenly felt Nell shaking from the cold, "Don't you have fur all over you?", he asked, "I have fine fur, dude. It's not warm enough. And it's only all over my limbs.", she answered. Radar took off his somehow warm green jacket and put in on Nell since her wings were folded on her back. "Radar, what...?", Nell started to say, "I'm an ice mage, it's never too cold for me.", Radar responded, Nell smiled and blushed for a brief moment. Nell remembered that she fell in love with him when she first saw him even if she thought he was a trespasser, it was love at first sight. He looked like a scrawny nerd and it wasn't exactly his strength she likes, she knew he was a good person despite the background Romeo gave him.

Suddenly Nell stood up, "Well Radar, I gotta go home. It's been really nice, though. Happy birthday.", she said as she took off the jacket and handed it back to Radar. She spread her wings open and flew away back to her place. Radar sighed, "Happy birthday to you too, Nell.", he muttered. If he were being honest, he felt something great when he was with her. He was in love. Suddenly, he heard a voice he hasn't heard in thirteen years. "Well, look at that. Being your 'formerly technical uncle', I think you have a feline lovebird. Not that it's bad or anything, I just didn't really expect it.", a red haired man told him, "Romeo, what the heck?!", Radar shouted in surprise, revealing the man's name, "I just wanted to say 'hi', nothing more. Sorry if I scared you, Radar.", Romeo replied, "A, warn a guy next time. B, Nell's just a friend. And C, don't you come any closer.", Radar said, "Relax, kiddo. No need to shoot ice at me. My evil past is behind me, I mean no harm. And happy birthday, by the way.", Romeo responded, "Well then, in that case, was my mom an Admin God like you used to be?", Radar asked, Romeo went silent and turned away from Radar, "So you and Jesse figured it out, huh?", Romeo replied, "Wasn't hard with my new powers.", Radar spoke back, "Alright, yes. She was an Admin God. And a strong one at that.", Romeo finally answered, "I should tell you the story, allow me to explain...", he continued.

 _...Flashback..._

It went to a flashback from about twenty one years and nine mouths ago, Romeo narrating the events...

The three Admin Gods, Romeo, Xara, and Fred, flew through a forest, trying to eventually reach their destination. _"We were all flying around, it was just me, Fred, and your mother. We eventually got to the small city of Emerald Hills.", Romeo said._ The three Admin Gods got to a small city in the woods with both tall and short stone brick buildings. As they flew above the people in the city, everyone below them screamed in fear. _"As expected, like with Fred and I, everyone screamed as they saw Xara. Well, that is, except for one. Your father, Maddox. And the second she looked at him from the corner of her eye, she turned over to him and didn't want to look away.", Romeo continued._ Maddox has dark skin, tousled black hair, and coal black eyes. Like Romeo said, he wasn't screaming at all and wasn't at all afraid. He just look up at Xara lustfully, she turned her head and did the same. She flew down to him and the two looked right into each other's eyes, they were in love. "Hi.", Maddox said, "Hi.", Xara responded, "Name's Maddox.", Maddox introduced himself, "Xara.", Xara introduced herself. They lovingly smiled at each other. There were bits and pieces of them showing off each other's powers, going on dates, and having a relaxing time. _"They were friends for one year and dating for two years, but they decided it wasn't enough. So they wanted to have you, and you came nine months afterwards.", Romeo added._ In a bedroom, Xara warmly pounced onto Maddox. Fast forward ten months later, Maddox was smiling at Xara and she was smiling back holding a month old baby boy. That baby boy was Radar.

 _...End of flashback..._

"Then the Ender Dragon somehow escaped The End, Xara had no choice but to abandon those she loved. Maddox made a promise to her not to tell you.", Romeo explained, "So my whole life was a freaking lie?!", Radar responded placing his hand on his head. Suddenly, Radar felt like he had a headache and he got dizzy. He almost fell over, but Romeo caught him. He swore he heard something said by his mother, _"Stay in Fred's Keep. Don't let him find out, Maddox. Sorry, Ray. Maybe one day..."_ , Radar gained back his balance and stood up. Radar took his hand off of his head, "Do you know where she is?", he asked, "I don't, sorry. I know she's alive, but she disappeared.", Romeo answered, "Oh, okay. So she lied, and now she won't come back.", Radar replied, "Look. I know you're mad, but she had to lie to protect you. It was for the best.", Romeo said, "Protect me? Protect me?! No one feared you guys after a year and no one held a grudge against my parents! In fact, it actually possibly would've made things easier back then!", Radar responded angrily responded, his eyes changing to icy blue, "Radar, please! Calm down!", Romeo told him, "Why should I?! My life was hard enough!", Radar shouted back.

Radar calmed himself down, his eyes turning back to normal, "Just go away, Romeo. And stay away from mom, she'll probably kill you.", he said, "I know that. And believe me, I understand your issues with this...", Romeo responded before leaving. Radar then left to his new home, trying not to think about what Romeo told him. He didn't want to believe it all.

 ** _Oh man, the very small amount of angst..._**


End file.
